


Together.

by sabrina



Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrina/pseuds/sabrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Skywalker family drabble allowing Luke, Mara, and Ben to be family for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I technically haven't finished New Jedi Order yet, so I have no idea if this is SWEU compliant... but then, what is these days? It's post-series, pre that thing with the bugs. Here's to my Skywalkers. I love you guys.

There was a time that Mara Jade would have found herself annoyed to be jostled awake in the middle of the night when sleep was something that was important to hold onto. But that time was before she had a husband and a son and had been separated from the latter for far too long. 

Tonight in the quiet of the diplomatic suite she could hear Luke's quiet breathing and the soft warmth of Ben pushed up against her. 

She shifted, wishing that the diplomatic rooms had been given slightly larger bed accommodations and then bemused with herself when she realized it probably wouldn't have mattered - the four year old boy could have still pushed her to the edge of the bed if it had been ten times larger. It was a skill he seemed to have acquired during his time in the Maw. 

For a moment, Mara lay still. She took in the exact amount of space she had to roll over, the sense of the two in the room. Farmboy was sleeping. His son likewise, so it was only she who was awake. Quietly, carefully, she slid an arm underneath Ben and she slid him closer to her husband. For an instant she was tempted to use the Force to help, on the off chance that her son woke, but the temptation passed. She didn't need it, any mother - Force sensitive or no - would have been able to do the same. 

Ben breathed in, his breath catching lightly in his throat and for an instant Mara thought maybe she had woke him, but he settled once again, his arm moving for the blanket and his hand grabbing the edge automatically. Mara smiled as she slid a hand over his rib cage, gentle and soothing against his body. There had been so many nights that she had missed due to the war. And now the galaxy was broken. Where there had been prosperity and greatness, there was decay, but also hope. It had at first surprised Mara just how much hope she could find in the population, but that had been less of a surprise once she had found herself back with her son. As she wrapped an arm around Ben she could picture a galaxy with a better future for him. 

She and Luke would rebuild, step by step, slow conversation by slow conversation, and Ben would walk along with them every step of the way hopefully learning through their example, what it meant to be a Jedi and to do good in small, daily ways. They would write their own future, and if Mara had her way, it would be a good one. 

She breathed in deeply, held it for an instant and then breathed out. And then, her son's back pressed up against her chest, and one of her hands sliding across to Luke's arm, Mara closed her eyes and slept once again.


End file.
